It is known to equip photographic cameras with flashlight devices comprising light emitting diode components. Such flashlight devices are used in particular in photographic cameras integrated into cellular phones and in other photographic cameras comprising housings comprising limited spatial dimensions. It is therefore desirable for the flashlight devices themselves to be configured as compactly as possible, in particular with a small structural height. A high color homogeneity of the light emitted by the flashlight device is likewise desirable.